totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivaporius
Blood Knight of the Total Awesome Land and wielder of the Regulator, Vivaporius is the iron fisted fury of the land. Vivaporius arived in Totalawesomeland astride a black steed made of win, spinning telling of his travels abroad, speaking of the battles he's won, the monsters he's slain, and the women he's conquered. Vivaporius is a man of many faces, and his true face is rumored to be made of pure, unrefied badassery, so badass, that noobs who peer into his eyes for too long burst into flames, as is the natural order of thing. He roams Totalawesomeland seeking out worthy prey, whom he hunts until they have forfeited their lives to him, seeking a quick, but bloody end. His services are sought by many, but only one can afford him and his army of female warriors. And that happens to be the Total Immortal. Background No one knows when or where Vivaporius was born, if he was ever born at all. Some say that he existed since the time of the universe. Others say that is the hand of nature created to deal death to those who pollute. Of course, these are just some of the many myths created by Vivaporius just for the sake of messing with people. He comes from the Pincer, where in those mountains, and when is unknown. However, few care to know, as his actions have proven more interesting themselves. He first appeared long before the fall of the Elves' empire, hunting their kind, viewing them as the greatest pray in the land. When the Elves destroyed themselve, he sought out ruler of the land to hire out his services to him, and most importantly, to find more women how he had not given the gift of motherhood to. In his search, finally came across the Total Immortal, and offered his services. In a short and simple reply, the Total Immortal said: "I have the power to shake mountains. Why do I need you?" Of course, the ambitious warrior would show his future why, and rather brutally. Seeking the nearest encampment of Elves, Vivaporius marched in, and slaughtered the entire town. The Elves fought back, firing magikal bolts of lightning, and steel arrows at him. These attacks did little to steer their doom fate away, and the ebony-skinned warrior crushed all resistence in the town. Vivaporius fashioned a large sack with the letters "L" and "V" on it, put the heads of his victims inside, and brought it to the Total Immortal. The Total Immortal was pleased, and stated: "Your rage and anger will serve me will in time, Blood Knight." Personality Vivaporius is a cold man, with little to say to those he must work with, and nothing to say to those he must kill. If he's in a bad mood, he'll let people know, usually those unaware of his anger. If he's in a good mood, one will be hard-pressed to approach him and find out. He is a notorious womanizer, and has several thousands of illegitimate children, and has destroyed hundreds of relationships. The men who find out either deal with it, aware that that they would get murder if they said something to him, feel honoured to raise one of his kids, or simply run away and whine about who poorly they performed in bed, leading to their wives leaving them for Vivaporius. Abilities & Traits Equipment 'Armor' 'Weapons' 'Blade of Persecution' Vivaporius' primary weapon, one of unyielding and unstoppable justice, it is one of the deadliest weapons issued to the admins of Totalawesomeland. 'The Regulator' A solid steel revolver hand-made by Vivaporius himself, the Regulator is weapon with which Viva remove problems that annoy him for too long, a very short period in comparison to weaker-minded individuals. 'Banhammer' As is the tradition, Viva has been issued a Banhammer to parcel out the justice of the Court of Admins. 'Devices' Relations 'Allies' 'The Total Immortal' As the Blood Knight of the Totalawesomeland, Vivaporius is a loyal servant of the Total Immortal, who views Viva's conquests in his name with pleasure. Vivaporius seeks to please his master by preventing the Anti-Total's mooks from screwing up the timeline. 'Cal' Cal is one of Vivaporius' most trusted and distingushed allies, having served with when fighting against the machanations of the Canon Breaker. Cal remains an important ally in Viva's quest against the enemies of his master. 'Enemies' 'Canon Breaker' Amoungst the strongest of Vivaporius' enemies, the Canon Breaker serves as a constant annoyance to the Blood Knight. Viva has sought out to ensure that cults deticated to the creature are destroyed, and does so more as a personal hobby than a service to his lord. Quotes 'By' 'Of' Category:Characters Category:Court of Admins